Amor Inmarcesible
by Naanis
Summary: Un sentimiento sempiterno por Marron. Ni el pasar de los años, ni la distancia, ni sus relaciones con otras chicas pudieron hacer que la sacara de su vida. [One-Shot]


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a su autor Akira Toriyama._

* * *

—Finalmente te encontré. — Dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Hablas de mí?

—Sí… De ti.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron. Había sido hace 7 años atrás, cuando todavía eran unos niños.

Tenía deseos de volver a ver Marron, la única chica de la cual se había enamorado. A pesar de que eran unos niños en ese entonces, él se fijó en ella. Los años transcurridos fueron un infierno para él, ¿cómo era posible que un niño pudiera sufrir por amor?

Marron había dejado de frecuentar a Trunks debido a que sus padres decidieron mudarse de hogar. Fue algo difícil para ella tener que dejar a sus amigos, y, sobretodo, tener que dejar el hogar en el que había vivido por varios años.

Por otra parte, Trunks se sintió bastante triste por ello, ¿qué podía hacer un niño como él? ¿pedirles a sus padres que se quedaran? Ya era un hecho que se mudarían. Lo único que podía hacer era aceptar la realidad y continuar con su vida.

Pasaron los años, y, de vez en cuando, lo único que hacía era pensar en aquella niña rubia que le sacaba montones de sonrisas cada que estaban juntos. Su deseo por verla era demasiado.

Durante su adolescencia, salió con muchas chicas, quizá, de ese modo podría olvidar a la niña que tanto lo enloquecía.

Tan solo habían pasado 6 meses de su última ruptura. Mai, una chica que conoció en la calle, lo atrapó de inmediato. Fue una relación larga, pero, se podía notar a simple vista lo mucho que se querían. A pesar de todo el amor que se tenían, la monotonía rompió la relación. Al principio, pasaron momentos increíbles, todo era felicidad para ellos dos, pero, hubo un momento en el que el cansancio y el aburrimiento se apoderó de la relación.

Mai era una chica extraordinaria, madura y apasionada.

Llegó a quererla tanto, que, pensó que por fin había olvidado a Marron.

Sin embargo, no se sentía completo del todo. Sentía que algo faltaba en su vida, que su felicidad sólo era temporal, que se estaba engañando a sí mismo.

Se sentía perdido. No importaba cuánto calor estuviese haciendo, de cualquier modo, él tenía frío. Sin ella, los días eran grises, fríos, sin sentido alguno. Cada mañana contaba los días que transcurrían, esperando que el tiempo volviera, y, así, verla una vez más.

Nada ni nadie podría distanciar su corazón del suyo.

—Deseé tanto el volver a verte.

Cada noche, aún sin dormir, soñaba con volverla a ver. Siempre sostenía su foto mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa. Se decía a sí mismo que esperaría el tiempo que tomara, debido a que, ella lo había cambiado por completo.

Cuando dormía siempre podía soñarla, justo ahí, a su lado.

Marron simplemente sonrió. No podía creer que después de tanto, él dijera algo como eso.

Desde pequeños había una atracción mutua, sin embargo, ninguno era capaz de decir lo que sentían. Pensaban « _Sólo somos niños. Tarde o temprano, me fijaré en alguien más_ ».

Después de eso, Trunks sacó un sobre lila y se lo dio a la niña sin decir más. La carta tenía escrito «Para Marron» y un corazón a lado.

—Gracias por el detalle… — Le costaba trabajo hablar. Estaba muy nerviosa como para poder decir algo más.

Se despidió de ella y subió a su nave. Se quedó por un momento observándola, ella era una jodida obra de arte hecha realidad. No podía con cuán bella era; irradiaba luz.

Fue a la Corporación Capsula y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se quedó en cama, pensando nuevamente en ella.

* * *

 _Tengo muchos sentimientos por ti._

 _Soy un tonto por ti._

 _Quiero que seas mía._

 _Quiero ser tuyo._

* * *

Las mejillas de Marron rápidamente se tornaron en un carmesí. Las palabras de Trunks hicieron que esta se estremeciera. ¿Cómo no iba a amarlo? ¡Él era tan dulce que era imposible no quererlo!

—Demonios… — Soltó una pequeña risa.

* * *

 _Déjame amarte._

* * *

La última frase hizo que estremeciera aún más. Se sentía como si estuviera volando, como si sus alas desplegaran y emprendieran el vuelo.

—Yo también debería confesar mis sentimientos…

Guardó la carta en uno de los bolsillos del vestido rosa que vestía y fue directo a casa. Dejó el sobre en una de las cómodas de su habitación y decidió arreglarse. Estaba dispuesta a confesar sus sentimientos, ya habían sido muchos años guardándose un sentimiento como ese. Estaba tan asustada, que, no quería confesar lo que sentía. Pero, ahora que ya sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, no iba a perder la oportunidad de ser feliz a lado de Trunks.

Rápidamente se duchó y se colocó un vestido blanco. Parecía un ángel caído del cielo. ¡Lucía tan hermosa!

Condujo el auto de sus padres hasta llegar a la Corporación Cápsula. Detuvo el auto y se quedó ahí por un momento, soltó un suspiro y observó la puerta principal del hogar de Trunks.

—Bien…

Salió del auto y tocó la puerta. Estaba temblando debido a los nervios que sentía.

—¿Sí?

Abrió la puerta la madre de Trunks: Bulma. Una científica bastante conocida, y, que, además de eso, era millonaria.

—¡Marron, que gusto verte! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Vienes a visitar a Trunks?

—Así es… ¿Se encuentra aquí?

—¡Claro, pasa!

Subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta de su cuarto. Estaba bastante asustada.

—¿Marron? — Fue lo único que dijo al abrir la puerta.

Se sorprendió al verla ahí, enfrente de él, vistiendo un vestido blanco que la hacía ver como un ángel que irradiaba luz y más luz.

—Wow… — Tartamudeó un poco y se sonrojó excesivamente

—Leí tu carta. Debí haber sido yo la de la carta, no tú…

Él se encontraba feliz de tan solo verla. Sonrió como un niño pequeño, estaba tan emocionado. Ella era tan dulce, tan tierna, tan perfecta y tan buena para él, que sentía que no la merecía.

—Marron, yo te quiero…

Podía sentir su corazón latir tan rápido, se encontraba tan pero tan nervioso que le era difícil respirar. Marron lo hacía sentir diferente a comparación de Mai. Eran chicas totalmente diferentes, sin embargo, con Mai se sentía seguro de sí mismo y con Marron las cosas eran totalmente diferentes. Ella lo hacía estremecer de un modo increíble, lo hacía sentir como un niño: débil, inseguro. Se sentía nada a lado de ella.

No entendía por qué se sentía de ese modo: nunca le había sucedido algo como eso.

¿Cómo era posible que una niña como ella pudiera tales sentimientos? El creía que debía sentirse un hombre seguro, fuerte y que pudiera protegerla, pero, simplemente no podía ser así ante una chica como ella.

—Yo también te quiero Trunks.

Plantó un pequeño y dulce beso en su mejilla, dejando una tenue marca del labial que usaba.

—Me hace muy feliz escuchar eso, tan feliz que, no puedo describirlo del todo con palabras…

Nuevamente sentía que su corazón latía sin parar. No podía dejar de sonreír, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Si la chica que más quería también le había confesado sus sentimientos.

Y la felicidad siguió durante los próximos doce meses.

Habían sido doce meses de felicidad, de diversión y de pasión.

Comenzaron a salir. Marron casi siempre iba a visitarlo y el hacía lo mismo. A pesar de que una hora de distancia los separaba — no era mucho — hacían lo imposible por verse. Trunks estaba ocupado, ya era un adulto de 24 años, y, el trabajo lo dejaba sin mucho tiempo. Por otro lado, estaba Marron, que debía asistir a la universidad.

Durante las horas de trabajo recibió un mensaje de Marron: « _¿Nos veremos hoy?_ ».

Simplemente se sonrojó y después tomo el celular para responderle.

« _Así es. Ya quiero ver tu linda sonrisa, tus cabellos rubios, y, sobretodo, tu mirada cerúlea que tanto me fascina_ ». Se demoró un minuto en enviar el mensaje.

La blancura de su tez había sido invadida por un vivo arrebol.

—¿Debería decirlo?

« _Te amo_ » Fue todo lo que respondió y continuó tomando clases.

—Dios mío… — Sus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad.

Aquel mensaje había logrado un desequilibrio en sus sentimientos. Miles de sensaciones estaban apoderándose de él, entre ellas: _**la desesperación, la ansiedad, el nerviosismo.**_

Pero, ¿por qué? Ahora más que nunca tenía unas increíbles ganas de verla.

Un sobre rosado llegó a la puerta principal de la Corporación Capsula. Lo único que tenía escrito era una « _T_ ».

La secretaria del lugar se percató del sobre y lo tomó. Observó la carta durante unos segundos y la llevó a la oficina de Trunks, quien se encontraba observando fijamente una foto.

—Le llegó esta carta, Señor.

El único motivo por la cual la chica sabía que el sobre iba dirigido hacía el, era porque es la única persona en toda la Corporación que tenía de inicial la letra T.

Trunks observó rápidamente ese sobre rosado y sabía quién era el remitente.

—Marron… — Esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Eh?

Tomó el sobre y lo observó fijamente.

—Gracias…

La carta emanaba un olor a perfume. Desprendían un aroma a rosas. A todo un jardín.

Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer lo que había dentro de el.

* * *

 _Siempre estaré ahí para ti._

 _Haré que te enamores de mí una y otra vez._

* * *

—¿Por qué mi corazón late tan deprisa? — Sus manos temblaban levemente — ¿Reamente estoy nervioso?

Prefirió seguir leyendo.

* * *

 _Te amo Trunks._

 _Te amo tanto._

 _Aunque, tanto es poco para describir cuánto te amo._

 _No puedo describirlo con simples palabras, pero…_

 _Te amo y te amaré por siempre._

* * *

—…

Sus manos temblaban tanto, que, le fue inevitable dejar caer la carta. Estaba bastante nervioso, sentía que podía vivir hasta los 150 años.

—Puedo sentir como día a día la amo más…

« _Espero le guste la carta_ » Fue lo único que pensó después de enviarla. « _Me imagino la sonrisa que tendrá una vez que la reciba_ » Se sonrió y fue a la escuela.

Una vez terminadas las clases fue a casa para cambiarse, puesto que tenía una cita con el chico de sus sueños: Trunks. Habían acordado que su cita sería en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad —quizá el más lujoso—.

El celular de Marron comenzó a vibrar: era una llamada entrante de Trunks. Tomó el móvil y contestó la llamada.

—¿Hola? — Dijo un tanto nerviosa

—¿Estás lista? Pasaré por ti en una hora…

—Sí, te estaré esperando — Sonrió levemente como si estuviese hablando con él en persona

—Te amo.

Nuevamente, dos arreboles se dibujaron en el rostro pálido de Marron y tardó en responder

—¿Marron?

—Yo también te amo…— Dijo con la voz un poco entrecortada: se encontraba lidiando contra la timidez.

Trunks simplemente sonrió y colgó. Tomó las llaves del deportivo rojo que conducía y salió de casa.

—¿A dónde vas Trunks? — Fue interrumpido por su madre

—Tengo una cita con Marron…

Jaló con delicadeza a su hijo y besó su frente. Estaba tan orgullosa de él; ya se había convertido en todo un hombre.

—Debo irme mamá. — Salió de la casa y entró a su deportivo.

Empezó a conducir y a recorrer los vecindarios de la ciudad. A pesar de que ya tenían tiempo saliendo los nervios se apoderaban de él como si fuese la primera cita. A su vez, se encontraba ansioso por verla una vez más; siempre era recibido con una sonrisa y con una dulzura que lo hacían estremecerse de felicidad.

—Parece que he llegado.

Estacionó el auto justo en la entrada del hogar de Marron. Se colocó el saco y salió del auto para después tocar la puerta de su enamorada.

—¿Sí? — Se escuchó una voz femenina aproximándose — ¿Quién es?

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Número 18, la madre de Marron. Era una mujer bastante atractiva, pero que, a su vez, lograba imponer.

Trunks simplemente tragó saliva.

—Vengo por Marron.

—Quien diría que ustedes dos terminarían saliendo — Dijo en un tono de burla. — Sólo no lastimes a mi niña. — Agregó.

Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos: se encontraba algo asustado.

—Por supuesto que no, cuidaré de Marron.

Le sonrió levemente.

—Me alegra saber que tú eres el chico que está saliendo con mi niña. — Nuevamente le sonrió. — La llamaré.

Dejó pasar a Trunks mientras que 18 iba a la habitación de Marron.

—Trunks está esperándote allá abajo. — Se acercó a su hija y arregló levemente su cabello — Luces hermosa.

Marron estaba tan feliz. Para su madre ella era la niña más hermosa de la Tierra, era como una joya rara y única a la que se debía cuidar a capa y espada.

Bajó las escaleras con delicadeza. Y ahí estaba él, parado a lado de las escaleras, esperándola. Parecía un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas, se veía bastante apuesto, y ella, ella parecía una diosa, un ángel, una reina; no había palabras para describir cuán preciosa era.

—Me siento muy orgulloso de estar contigo — La tomó de la mano — Es hora de irnos

Se despidieron de los padres de Marron y se dirigieron al auto. Abrió la puerta del deportivo y dejó que primero se subiera ella para después subirse él.

—Marron, te ves muy hermosa el día de hoy. Cada día eres más y más bella, que afortunado me siento de ser yo el chico con el que estás saliendo…

—No sólo tú te sientes afortunado, yo también lo estoy por estar con un chico tan caballeroso, honesto, solidario, dedicado y sobretodo, atractivo. — Le sonrió con dulzura. — Podría decir más, pero, nunca acabaría.

Plantó un pequeño beso en los labios rosados de Marron y empezó a conducir.

Los recorridos que hacían nunca eran aburridos, siempre tenían tema de conversación, y, aunque no lo tuvieran, lograban tener uno. La monotonía no era parte de su relación, lo cual tenía contento a Trunks. Ya había pasado por eso y no quería volver a vivirlo con la chica que más amaba.

Cada que el semáforo se ponía en rojo le era imposible no observar a Marron. Le daba tanta ternura que ella estuviera distraída viendo las calles por las que pasaban y que después notara que estaba siendo observada por Trunks. Le era imposible contenerse para besarla, quería besar sus labios una y otra vez.

—Parece que hemos llegado.

Marron observó el restaurante y sus ojos empezaron a brillar.

—¡Qué lugar tan hermoso!

Bajaron del auto y rápidamente les dieron su mesa. Gozaron de una exquisita comida.

—En mi vida había visitado este lugar

—Vendremos más seguido, te lo prometo. — Besó su mejilla

Al terminar, Trunks se acercó y pagó la cuenta. A Marron no le parecía justo que el pagara todo, pero, él nunca aceptaba que ella quisiera ayudarlo. Cosa que le molestaba mucho a ella, de algún modo u otro, quería ayudarlo a pagar.

—Trunks, ya te dije que yo también puedo pagar… — Susurró en su oído.

—Ya dije que no, por favor, no insistas.

La tomó del mentón y la beso en los labios. La cajera, al ver tal acto, no pudo evitar comentarles: « _Que linda pareja. Ojalá permanezcan muchos años juntos_ ». Al escuchar tal comentario sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Lo único que respondieron fue un « _Gracias_ ».

—Te tengo una última sorpresa…

Nuevamente se dirigieron al deportivo rojo de Trunks. Al entrar, se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos; hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

—Gracias por la cena de hoy

—Te mereces eso y más… — La miró fijamente y le besó la frente

Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y tomó el volante.

—Es hora de que veas tu última sorpresa del día de hoy

Empezó a conducir y a recorrer los suburbios de la ciudad. Habían empezado a alejarse un poco de esta y a acercarse a una carretera un tanto transitada. Habían entrado en un bosque; estaba tan oscuro que daba miedo. Marron había empezado a asustarse, sin embargo, sabía que a lado de Trunks estaba segura, y, que, además, él no la llevaría a algún lugar peligroso.

Empezaron a aproximarse más y más a unas cabañas bastantes lindas. Era un lugar iluminado, con mucha vegetación y con un lago precioso.

—¡Qué lindo lugar! — Decía con emoción mientras observaba el paisaje a través de la ventana.

Estacionó el auto y la observó por un momento. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la emoción que se reflejaba en la mirada cerúlea de Marron. Era una felicidad indescriptible al verla así: feliz.

—Llegamos. Salgamos del auto…

Salió del auto y le abrió la puerta para que saliera. Se sentía un clima fresco, pero eso no importó. La tomó de la mano y recorrieron el camino iluminado que los llevaba hasta las cabañas.

—¿Quieres entrar o prefieres seguir recorriendo el lugar?

Ella no dijo nada. Simplemente lo jaló y lo llevó al lago. ¡Por supuesto que quería seguir recorriendo el lugar! A pesar de que hacía frío y era de noche, las luces podían mostrar la belleza del lugar.

Tomaron asiento a lado del lago y contemplaron el cielo por un rato. Que bella era la sensación de respirar aire puro y fresco, y, sobretodo, el deleite de un hermoso cielo repleto de estrellas que irradiaban luz.

—¿Sabes…? Ni aunque contaras estas estrellas sabrías cuánto te quiero. Ni la belleza del cielo se comparan con tu belleza, eres hermosa Marron. — Seguía diciendo sin apartar la vista del cielo.

Unieron sus manos y entrelazaron los dedos.

—Te quiero, te quiero como no he querido a nadie.

—Por favor, nunca me dejes Trunks.

La observó por unos segundos y sonrió.

—Boba. Yo nunca te dejaré.

La besó con dulzura.

—Nuestro amor es inmarcesible.

No sólo inmarcesible, también sempiterno.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! Me hace muy feliz el poder compartir este One-Shot con ustedes. Aclaro que el fic de Schala S: "Cielo de cristal" me inspiró a escribir esto. Me siento feliz de poder escribir un one-shot de una de mis pairings favoritas._

 _¡Espero disfruten tanto de esto como hice yo! De verdad que no puedo expresar con palabras lo mucho que me entretuvo escribir esto. Ya tenía tiempo queriendo escribir algo sobre mi personaje favorito: Trunks. Muchas gracias a todos y a Schala S por darme la inspiración._

 _¡Nos vemos en la próxima! No se olviden de dejar sus reviews. :)  
_


End file.
